villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghost (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Ghost from the Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise. The mainstream version can be found here: Ghost (Marvel). Ava Starr, better known as Ghost, is one of the main antagonists (alongside Sonny Burch) of the 2018 Marvel film Ant-Man and the Wasp. She is a young woman with the ability to phase and bypass certain objects that are solid such as walls, all thanks to a disease that is slowly killing her. She was portrayed by Hannah John-Kamen, who also portrayed one of the Stormtroopers in Star Wars: The Force Awakens and F'Nale Zandor in Ready Player One. Appearance Ava Starr is a woman with a curly brown hair with a tan skinned tone. While wearing her costume, it is entirely colored white with some shades of grey made from rubber and an unknown texture. She also has a protective mask with red eyes and sensors that allow her to see someone without getting detected. Her hood also conceals the rest of her head as a sort of protection. Relationships with other characters Family *Elihas Starr † - Father, deceased *Catherine Starr † - Mother, deceased *Bill Foster - Adoptive Father, presumed deceased Friends *Scott Lang / Ant-Man - Former Enemy *Hope van Dyne / Wasp † - Former Enemy *Hank Pym † - Former Enemy *Janet van Pym † - Attempted Victim; Former Enemy *Luis - Former Enemy Opponents *Sonny Burch Biography Ghost is first seen when she spies on Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne (along with Hope's father Hank Pym) driving away with their miniaturized laboratory, learning of their plan to rescue Hope's mother Janet from a quantum realm. Ghost enters a building where Hope tries to form a deal with a professional criminal named Sonny Burch. However, upon realizing the potential profit, Burch decides to double-cross Hope, who then fights him and his men off. This allowed Ghost to engage into a fight against Hope over the lab until Ava finally eventually getting her hands on Pym, forcing him to give her the lab before escaping. Lang, Hope, and Pym managed to track down Ghost's location at a house owned by Bill Foster, but they get apprehended by Ghost, who promptly reveals her identity named Ava Starr, the adoptive daughter of Bill. She peacefully explains that her parents have died in dignity after an accident involving quantum tests, which resulted on her gaining invisibility powers and a deadly disease, and that she plans to cure herself using the quantum machine (with Bill's help). Believing that the plan might kill Janet, Pym refuses to tag along and he, Lang and Hope manage to retrieve the lab before escaping, much to Bill and Ava's distraught. However, things took a turn for the worst when Burch learned of the trio’s location and had his FBI contact Stoltz to inform the FBI, who then arrest Pym and Hope while Lang is forced to escape. This allows Burch to finally get hold of the lab before setting his plan to use it. Fortunately, Lang broke Pym and Hope free before retrieving the lab and using it to open a portal to save Janet, but Ava arrives to confront them again. Inside the building, she uses the energy that is supporting Janet but is stopped by Ant-Man and Wasp once again. They eventually managed to get back to the real world unharmed, and Janet uses her energy to temporarily cure Ava of her condition. This allows both Bill and Ava to escape free while Burch and his men end up being arrested by the arriving FBI. With Ava temporarily cured and Burch arrested, Lang and the Pym family decide to work more on the quantum energy in an effort to find a permanent cure for Ava. Unfortunately, the Pym family gets killed by Thanos' death wave while Lang ends up being trapped in the quantum realm, much to his distraught. It is unknown whether Ava has perished away to her death by Thanos' death wave alongside half of the universe's populace or not. Personality Due to the accident that caused her parents' demise, Ava proved herself to be quite vengeful and ruthless in nature as she holds a grudge against Hank Pym for discrediting her father that inadvertently led to the accident. Also, due to her extreme condition, Ava was willing to find out any solution that could provide a cure for her, even attempting to coerce Lang to help him out by threatening to kidnap his daughter Cassie. Despite this, Ava does seem to care for her surrogate father Bill, even warning to flee as she doesn't want him to be on the run from the authorities due to her actions. She even willing gave up her grudge against the Pym family after Janet used the extracted quantum energy to temporarily cure her following the arrest of Burch and his men. Gallery IMG 2192.JPG|''Ghost in the official trailer.'' Ghost-mcu-phasing.jpg|''Ghost demonstrated her power of phasing.'' Ghost-mcu-unmasked.jpg|''Ava Starr without her mask.'' Trivia *Similar to the original comic counterpart, this version of Ghost has an ability to become invisible from one place to another, but the difference is this incarnation is gender bent as a female, particular due to lack of numerous main female villains in the franchise. **She is the second main antagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe series to be a female after Hela. *RaeLynn Bratten played the young incarnation of the character during the flashback where her parents died from the experimental accident. *Unlike her comic-book counterpart, this version of Ghost is the daughter of the MCU counterpart of Ant-Man's archenemy Egghead. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Fighter Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Enigmatic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Extremists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals Category:One-Man Army Category:Extravagant Category:Mutated Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Burglars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Spy Category:Insecure Category:Crackers Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Noncorporeal Category:Martial Artists Category:Thief Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Deal Makers Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Strategic Category:Grey Zone